


Sunday Morning, 6 a.m.

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://monaboyd-month.livejournal.com/"><b>monaboyd_month</b></a> 2010 and full of fluff. Inspired by <a href="http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_gTJMEP-c2fo/SfjDGEyO-jI/AAAAAAAAL8c/LewTOb0QTPE/s1600-h/Morning%2BMist%2Bat%2BSunrise,%2BGodalming,%2BSurrey,%2BEngland.jpg"><b>this picture</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning, 6 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**monaboyd_month**](http://monaboyd-month.livejournal.com/) 2010 and full of fluff. Inspired by [**this picture**](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_gTJMEP-c2fo/SfjDGEyO-jI/AAAAAAAAL8c/LewTOb0QTPE/s1600-h/Morning%2BMist%2Bat%2BSunrise,%2BGodalming,%2BSurrey,%2BEngland.jpg).

Billy raised his face toward the sky, the pale early morning blue shrouded in a misty fog. The air was filled with the sounds of birds welcoming the sun, and underneath the soft lapping of water against the side of the boat. For once the world around them was calm, peaceful, and Billy filled his lungs with cool dampness, full cleansing breaths that refreshed his spirit.

Dom had made the arrangements, the latest in a long line of surprises that never failed to impress. Somehow Dom always knew when Billy started to feel smothered by work and obligations, when life had begun to choke and twist. From the very beginning he'd been uniquely tuned to Billy's rhythms and would always catch him before his beat lost too much time.

But this trip was for Dom too. They'd both needed the break, had let responsibilities slice through them leaving scars of stress and exhaustion. So now Billy stood on the deck of a small riverboat happily isolated in the middle of Surrey, the new morning drifting across the River Wey.

The enticing scent of newly made waffles began to grow in intensity and he ducked back into the cabin, catching Dom at the small kitchenette pouring more batter while humming something nondescript and absolutely off key. Billy was surprised Dom had bothered putting even an apron on, but admired the sight of his bare bottom framed with white trim and lace.

In many ways this was just another Sunday morning with Dom, sickeningly domestic, impossibly content. But as Billy laid cold hands on warm skin, kissed a lazy trail along one exposed shoulder, he knew they were blessed to live such a quietly seductive life together, whether days were unique or routine.


End file.
